Training with the Hero
by Raithetraveler
Summary: Another One Shot! This doesn't contain any sort of coarse language either. But there is a fight. Rated Kplus minor spoilers ahead. Synopsis: It's been a year since Shibuya and Piccolo had made the big wish to resurrect everyone. Since then Shibuya begins to train with the legend himself, Son Goku. This is their first time doing as such.


Training with the Hero  
**A/N: This time this One Shot focuses on Shibuya and Goku, much like how the previous one had Mizuna and Vegeta. Both this and the Other actually happen around the same time.**

Son Goku has helped Shibuya once, only in the latter's fight with Majin Buu. He had been watching over the young warrior as well since the beginning of his adventure, and taken interest in his abilities. Shibuya, seeming to get along quite well with Goku, chose him to be the one to train with, like he had once been training with Piccolo before.

"I want to become a better fighter…" Shibuya explained to the Earth's strongest warrior, "Please train me… You've helped me before and I'd like to learn from you…"

"Alright, but keep in mind that I won't hold back." Son Goku said, he took the young warrior to a wasteland so that they could train without much interference or risk of crossfire.

Distancing themselves from eachother, the two Saiyans smiled and stanced, the sparring began.

Both fighters collided with one another, their attacks at their full strength and booming.

Shibuya eventually began to find himself out of his newly acquired master's league, but that did not stop him from fighting. Goku himself even encouraged him to keep it going. He could sense the large potential in his new student and wanted to make it come to fruition.

As their sparring match got to its half way point, both fighters banged up and bruised, Goku simply smiled and called for a brief 'Time out'.

"Alright, so you see this is my normal form…" He explained, then immediately going into his Super Saiyan form, "This is a Super Saiyan, and if I recall, you have gained this form as well," Next came Super Saiyan 2, "you've probably seen this form before with Mizuna... This is a Super Saiyan that has ascended past a Super Saiyan, or Super Saiyan 2."

It was at this point Shibuya ascended into his Super Saiyan state.

"…Alright, now get ready for this… I'm about to go even further beyond that of Super Saiyan 2…" As soon as Goku had said this, Shibuya could immediately feel the incredible amount of Ki just shooting up rapidly from his master, as Goku yelled at the top of his lungs, the area around began to shake and rumble, electricity was sparking around him, his golden, spiky hair had begun to grow longer. It was only after a few long, awe inspiring minutes that Son Goku had ascended to Super Saiyan 3.

"This is Super Saiyan 3." He spoke, his voice was noticeably deeper and rougher, he even looked rather dead serious, "With enough training, you may be able to reach this form too… And others…"

Shibuya's reaction was quite simply awestruck, he was just unable to say anything or even move. But immediately then Goku reverted back to his base form, it seemed that transformation still took a lot of strain on his body to keep it maintained.

He could still stand, if barely, but it was clear the show and tell was over.

Going to the tired Goku, Shibuya handed him a Senzu Bean to help him recover his strength.

Moments later, Sparring resumed, It would go on for hours, well up until sunset.

From there, they took a break and they went to the home of Son Goku. This would be the first time Shibuya would meet Chi-Chi, the strongest woman in the world, wife to Goku himself, and mother of Gohan and Goten.

Needless to say… She was angry he was late and wondered who this stranger garbed in blue was doing in her home.

Shibuya simply minded his business and was rather respectful. Goku, on the other hand, was fearful of his wife's wrath.

**A/N: I've always felt that I wasn't as good at depicting fight scenes as I would be at describing the scenery, again this is simply another bit of filler until I can get another full fanfiction going. I'm up for any constructive criticism, please don't be afraid to give such either. ^^;**


End file.
